weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ADgee/My Story on this Wiki
This is my story on this wiki,and the stuff before I came.Well,it all started some years ago.I was in my house with my parents bored when,something that changed my life happened.Some bussinessmen came and installed a computer.I was a bit little,so I was amazed at it.I started using it and got teached of how to use it.A bunch of time later, I came up by a site called Xat.com and I came by the username Awsomedude75 (I was little,so my grammar wasnt perfect.) I started chatting and searching throught it's chats.I found one,it was called Markeyruiz97 or something like that. I entered and a bunch of people was there.Some people told me that I had a bad grammar so I fixed the username to Awesomedude75.Some users were : Luigibonus Nathan Markeyruiz97 (the same-ist owner of the chatroom) Axew (a guy who keeps calling me stuff) Creamie720 An user which the name Amy Rose 09dhowell SeptDawg (Possibly) the YTRs Starman3 Przem1997 And someone who woke up my sensitive side : AnimeKittyStar (which I call AKS) She was pretty,judging by his userpic.I felt like if I fell in love.But the YTR's and Starman3/Jacob Ware figured about it.We started doing some roleplays in there,until Jacob snapped.He then called AKS an sl*t and banned both her and me from his chatroom.AKS quitted xat as I think.I felt lonely after that.She came back as xxXStalkingKittyXxx or something like that.I decided that the Awesomedude75 name was kinda passed out so I changed to PacMario the Human and registered with my account.The ID was ADTheHumman (I know I made a typo on the ID but don't blame).After a time,I quitted and left,atleast for a time.One day I wanted to join again.So I went and tried to log in,but I forgot the password of the account.I send a password retriever request and sended it to my mother's account on Hotmail.She told me I couldn't,it was private.I was depressed at the rate.But then,I found out I could make another account using my old one's email address.I made it,but I had the feel that every friend of mine quitted.I decided to not.I searched and researched thought internet until I found Wikia.I clicked on it and seen it (it was 2013).I searched for wikis and looked at a video of the Weegee meme.I liked it and then searched if there was a Weegee wiki.I found then the one called Weegeepedia.I joined it,and then logged in as Awesomedude75.I meet some friends there : Sling King Regi (past year) Nour Arma Gabe WC Angry/Nick and others...So I started chatting with them and collaborating here.Nowadays,my mom gave permission to enter his Hotmail account.I could recover my old email??!!.I was happy at the moment so I decided to log in back to xat.But when I entered,I was frightened.Only 1 or 2 of my past friends were online.The others were offline.I figured out that most of them has left.I was depressed because of the rate.But I got over it.I re-encountered with Creamie720 and his cousin, Sonicie930.Creamie was afk because school,but she was kinda surprised after he found me back to the website.We both told each other we missed each other.But............there was someone who wasn't still back : AKS.She had me worried.Did she left? Did she came back? I didn't know it,and that she and the rest are the most friends I miss.-sigh- Xat is now full of pedos,trolls,wh**res,dirty people,etc.....but I can handle it,thought I have my limits. Thats all my story.Hope it didnt waste much time of your lifes. Category:Blog posts